smile_for_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiff Webber
Description Tiff Webber is a singer who can be found in the Lounge. She is the ex-girlfriend of Ronbo, and reveals to the player that she and him grew apart. She is under a record contract with Dr. Habit, and wants to leave, but she states that whenever she attempts to cut ties, he bursts into tears. Performing in the Lounge, she sings songs like "The Teeth On The Bus" and "Eenie, Meeny, Miny, Molar," which are revised, tooth-themed nursery rhymes. Presumably when they were younger, she has sang at Flower Kid's birthday party. Ronbo notes that she isn't the vain type, which is reflected in the lack of detailed photos of herself she has. She does, however, have a silhouette painting as well as one that says lettuce. You can release her from her contract by taking pictures of it with the second camera you get from Mirphy. Quotes * (When shown Lulia's photo) "She's a great singer. Someday, a duet is in order..." * (When shown Parsley's photo)'' "Jimothan says we'd make a great pair. Not with that dead-bird-hair we wouldn't."'' * (When shown Ronbo's photo) "Oh...Ronbo, I wonder how he's doing. Judging by this picture, maybe not so good. Did you know that I used to date him?" ** (When nodding) "Oh. He must still be really broken up about me. People grow apart. You know that, though. I had time to think everything over my decision. He thinks it was easy for me, but it wasn't. I hope we can be friends someday." ** (When shaking) "Oh. If he hasn't talked about me, then he's doing better. I'm proud of him. It hurt to see how badly he took everything. But there's nothing to be done about that. We're all just living our lives." * (When shown Wallus' photo) "Sometimes when I sing, I hear the walls humming along. I guess it's probably Wallus. So that's where he hid himself away.." * (When punched) "Take your negative attitude elsewhere, please." * (When shown the Megaphone) "Hey, did you get that from my room?" ** (When nodding) "Quit snooping around in there. But, as long as you have it...Maybe you can do some good with it. An amplified voice is audible across the Habitat, and this place could always use a little more communication. Most people get squeamish if you put them on the spot. But one or two might keep talking. Now, you just need to decide what to broadcast." ** (When shaking)'' "You're lying to me, huh. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a sneak."'' * (When given a Kiss) "That's awfully cute, ain't it. Is this from you?" ** (When nodding) "You're a sweetie. But not my sweetie. I'm taking things slowly, for now. I'm newly single, but this is still a little forward for me. Not quite my tempo. No trouble. I'm sure you'll find someone who feels just as headstrong. Tell you what. Next time I sing Habit's 'Row Row Row Your Throat,' I'll dedicate it to you." ** (When shaking) "Ah, a 'secret admirer'. You don't have to tell me twice. Well, I hope my 'secret admirer' gets the courage to invite me to one of her tipsy karaoke sessions." * (When shown the Superhero Painting) "I'm not really into cartoons, sorry." * (When shown the Werewolf Painting) "Um, that's cool I guess." * (When shown the Floral Painting) "Say, kid. That painting reminds me of you. Don't go giving it away now." Gallery TIFFPHOTO.png|Tiff's photo. Tiff2-resources.assets-864.png|Happy. Tiff collage-resources.assets-695.png|Collage. tiff.png.thumb.jpg|Tiff Presskit Art credit5wchairsm.png|Lounge Presskit Art Category:Habiticians Category:Characters